Alice Human Sacrifice:ASoUE
by TigerStripe is Numbuh 6.13
Summary: The Baudelaires and the Quagmires-minus Quigley-are trapped in Wonderland and separated.When the dream approaches them,they are now known as the Alices,and will experience what the original Alices-Meiko,Kaito,Miku,Rin and Len-experienced in Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1:Violet of Spades

_"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,_

_No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think._

_'I don't want to disappear this way._

_How can I make people dream of me?'_

_The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea._

_'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'"

* * *

_

_The first Alice was a woman of the Spade,  
Who courageously held a sword in her hand,  
Chopped down anything in her way  
of making a red path for herself._

"Klaus! Sunny! Where are you?"

That frantic voice came from the 16-year old Violet Baudelaire, who had lost her siblings and the two Quagmires, Isadora and Duncan on their trip to the woods. They had come across a small white rabbit, which held something in its mouth. Sunny insisted on following it, and Klaus ran off to stop her, with Violet hot on their heels, but at some point, they got separated. Isadora and Duncan stuck together, but they were separated as well.

Violet, at this age, knew better than to stop walking and sink down to the ground and cry, but at the moment, nothing else would seem better.

Her tears spilled onto the brown forest floor. Violet never did stop crying, occasionally, calling for them again when tired of crying. That is, until something moved behind her.

"Who's there?"Violet immediately stood up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."The voice was extremely tiny, and Violet didn't see where it came from. "Down here!"

Violet looked down. It looked like a white ragdoll, stitches and all. The tiny white ragdoll- the dream- stared up into Violet's brown eyes, which was unnerving. It then smiled.

"Why were you crying?"

"You don't want to know."Violet turned away so as not to spill tears on the tiny ragdoll.

"Come on! Tell me and I'll be your best friend!"The dream pleaded. Violet sighed and gave in.

"My siblings and friends are lost in this woods. I got separated from them. And people think I'm supposed to be the one keeping them together!"

The dream's eyes widened. "You mean the baby and her big brother who were killed by the soldiers? And the twins who were kidnapped by more soldiers?"

"What?"Violet couldn't believe it. "They can't be dead! They just can't!"

"Sorry to hear about it though," The dream had a twinkle in his eyeless eye socket. "I know a way to get them back, without the zombie part of it."

"What? There's a way?"Violet asked excitedly. "Tell me!"

"Settle down! You're jumpier than me!"The dream tried to calm Violet down. "Okay, I'll tell you..."

"To get everyone back, you need to kill everyone here and create a red path. Once you do, the guys who took them and killed them will be back to give them to you."

Violet's eyes widened. "What? I need to kill? But that's murder!"

The dream just turned away, whistling. "Well, I guess if you don't want to see them again..."

"Wait!"Violet didn't want to lose them forever, but she also didn't want to kill. She sighed again in defeat. "I'll do what you say. Just so long as you keep your part of the promise."

"Oh, I promise!"The dream cackled.

"Wait, I don't have anything... I'll just invent something."Violet retied her ribbon to think when the dream stopped her.

"You can use this sword I found in the woods! Here!"The tiny dream panted a little as he hauled the sword forward. As Violet observed the sword, she could tell from its length it was a sword designed to kill. It was very sleek, and the handle was made of golden material, with a spade like shape on it made out of ruby.

"Go on!"said the dream when it dropped the sword in front of Violet's feet. "Touch it!"

As Violet touched it, she never did notice the red spade marking her left hand as she touched it. When she picked up, it was surprisingly light.

"I..."Violet started to say, but the tiny little dream was gone. "I guess... I really have to kill, don't I?"Having no other choice, she walked on, looking for something to kill.

* * *

Violet thought, _Killing isn't so bad!_ as she sliced more red roses- living, breathing roses- into shreds, occasionally mutilating a rabbit when it was mixed in. Blood was spattered on the ground where she walked. _I don't know why the others were so against it..._ It was by then that Violet's mind was no longer the sane inventing one. Her mind had become an insane killer's mind.

**Murderer!**

Violet could feel something creep up behind her. Much to her surprise, shadows started to swallow her up in the brambles. By then the dream had returned, smiling creepily.

"I thought we had a deal! I thought you'd return them to me!"Violet screamed before the shadows engulfed her.

"I didn't swear. That deal was a no-no."The dream was smiling evilly. "You will not torture the red rose forest anymore, Alice of Spades."

_That Alice was brought deep into the forest,  
locked in as the sinner,  
In addition to the way of the forest,  
her life was unknown._


	2. Chapter 2:Klaus of Diamonds

_The second Alice was a man of the Diamond,  
He tamely sang a song in Wonderland,  
To fill all kinds of sound,  
And produced a crazy world._

"Violet? Sunny? Quagmires? Are you there?"

The frightened voice came from the 14-year old Klaus Baudelaire. He had been chasing Sunny, but subsequently got off track in chasing her. He had turned to look to see if Violet and the Quagmires were following, but unfortunately, they were not behind him.

"Where are you guys?"

Now, Klaus had read lots of books in his lifetime, and he was just trying to recall what he read in _How To Find Your Companions When Lost In the Forest_.He had almost come across what he was looking for when something in the bushes moved.

"Don't move!"Klaus yelled. "Don't you dare move! I can bore you to death!"

"I surrender!"A tiny voice said. "Don't bore me to death!"

Klaus lightened a little at hearing the tiny voice. "Come...here... I want to see you."

The dream toddled up to Klaus, eye sockets dark black(is that even possible?),smile more creepy than ever. It nearly scared Klaus to death.

"Hi!"The dream squeaked. "What's this I hear about you screaming your head off in here?"

Klaus immediately felt sad again. "I got separated from my sisters and friends. They're in here somewhere."

"You mean the girl with an orange ribbon who was taken by the shadows, and the baby girl who was taken by a bear, and the twins who got kidnapped by the soldiers roaming the woods?"asked the dream. He was extremely talented at fooling others.

"They were taken?"Klaus felt more depressed than ever.

"Although, I do know a way to get them back, without the zombie part of the deal.."The dream whistled.

Klaus, upon hearing this, carried the dream and made its face stare into his face, while saying, "Tell. Me. Now."

"Geez. Calm down. You're creeping me out."

_You should talk!_ Klaus thought. _You're the one who's creeping _me _out!_ But he listened.

"The shadows, bears and the soldiers like songs like these."The little dream held a song piece on his tiny hands. "The songs soothe them, and anyone who sings these will be given anything they wished!"

"Go on! See!"The dream lifted the paper to Klaus.

As Klaus reached for it, his left hand suddenly had a blue diamond on it, but he never noticed as his suit's cuff covered it.

Klaus examined the song. "I guess I can sing this..."He looked back at the dream, but it had disappeared.

* * *

_"They're coming to take me away, Ha ha!  
They're coming to take me away, Ha ha!  
Hee hee, Ho ho,  
To the funny farm,  
Where life is beautiful all the time..."_

Klaus felt enlightened already. _This isn't so bad!_

The others really did give him anything he wanted.

Soldiers offered him money. The bears stopped hunting just to listen to him. And he enjoyed it. It seemed that all the red roses bloomed blue instead for him too.

But none of his friends were with him.

Suddenly Klaus was overcome with insanity at not being with a friend of his.

It began slowly, with his eyes losing its lighthearted twinkle of a bookworm. Then it worsened, as in he was clutching the song sheet and laughing for no reason some time later.

_I don't need some inventing person!_Klaus thought crazily._Neither do I need a baby or some pair of twins!_

For some reason though, his insane mind couldn't take any more loneliness._  
_

Finally, his insane mind decided, "Suicide."

He picked up a gun that lay on the ground (how convenient). Pointing it to his head, he shed a few more tears before bidding goodbye to the world.

The dream reappeared sometime later, admiring the blood red rose that bloomed from Klaus's vest. It was once a blue rose he plucked from the garden, but with his blood, the rose was stained red. The dream gingerly picked up the flower and laid it next to the gun.

"Wonderland is twisted already without your twisted songs. You won't twist Wonderland no longer, Alice of Diamonds!"

_That Alice had Rose Flowers,  
And a cross-eyed man shot at him,  
He came out as the bright red flower bloom,  
Everyone loved him, and to be dying._


	3. Chapter 3:Sunny of Clovers

_The third Alice was a child of the Clover,  
She had a beautiful figure in wonderland,  
For many people to delude,  
A strange country was created.

* * *

_

"Violet? Klaus? Isadora? Duncan?"

Sunny walked slowly through the path in the forest, careful to look for traces of her siblings and friends. Sunny was already old enough to be on her own for a few minutes, around 8 years old. But Sunny wasn't at all that accustomed to being on her own for an hour, which was the duration she spent wandering the forest.

She was about to sit down when the dream ran out of nowhere, being chased by a cat.

"Help!"yelped the dream.

"Shoo!"Sunny said. The cat hissed and bounded away.

"Thanks! I thought I was done for!"The dream studied Sunny thoughtfully. "What's your name?"

"Everyone calls me Sunny."

"You're pretty."The dream said. "You look pretty enough to be princess!"

Sunny turned scarlet.

"In fact," the dream mused. "We don't even have a princess! Will you be our princess?"

Sunny said, embarrassed, "I'm not good enough!"

"Come on! You're perfect!"

* * *

Soon afterwards, on the dream's insistence, Sunny became princess, when someone shouted,

"She's too pretty to be princess! Make her a queen!"

Mob psychology took over. "Queen! Queen! Queen!"

The dream quickly replaced Sunny's princess crown with a tiara of a queen. "There! Queen Sunny!"

"Queen Sunny! Queen Sunny!"

"For you!"The dream offered Sunny a green rose after her coronation.

"Thank you!"Sunny squealed, taking the rose. Unbeknownst to her, the green club symbol formed on her hand at that very moment. She knelt to hug the dream, but it had disappeared.

"How strange..."thought Sunny.

* * *

Now, as Wonderland time is extremely different from ours, years passed quickly, and Queen Sunny grew to be a lovely young woman. She was admired by all and fought over by many men and suitors.

Sunny never paid any attention to those fights, and merely giggled at the sight. She was too preoccupied with herself and the kingdom to notice the fights.

She decided one day that she wanted to be the ruler of Wonderland forever. It all started with her reading the story of Marie Cherie, the queen of the White Wonderland, who ruled until she died. Sunny contemplated on this, and decided never to die.

The villagers never noticed the change in their queen. She became more obsessed with staying alive than with caring for the kingdom.

She tried every possible remedy to staying alive, only stopping when a suitor sent her an apple. Such a pretty little apple it was, very red and shiny. Sunny couldn't resist taking just a bite.

After that, it was all over.

No, it wasn't a poison apple. It was a special apple, from the dream. The suitor intended to give Sunny a real apple, but instead the dream switched his apple for the dream's apple.

Sunny had a feeling she should go to a mirror, so she went up to the third tower and faced a mirror. What she saw nearly made her scream.

She saw that she was fading away with every breath she took, her skin crumbling into dust. Sunny ran down the tower stairs, rushing until she reached the throne room.

Inside, her servant, which listened and catered to her every order, knelt down before her as Queen Sunny made this proclamation:

"I will rule Wonderland forever, even if I'm rotting! None shall defy me, lest they die and rot like me!"

_That Alice was the Queen,_

_She possessed the dream of distortion_

_She traveled to the country in a rotten body_


	4. Chapter 4:The Quagmires of Hearts

_Following the small path through the forest,_

"Geez, this forest floor sure is bloody!"Duncan muttered to his sister.

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat! And don't you _dare_ puke on me!"Isadora added as Duncan made a sick face. "Who knows? This might lead us to the Baudelaires."

"Or possibly more gore."Duncan muttered.

_Having tea beneath the rosebush,_

"OK, seriously, whoever heard of a rosebush THIS big?"Duncan said loudly, staring at the gigantic blue rosebush.

"Just enjoy your tea, Duncan!"She sipped her tea, then nearly spat it out. "Too sweet!"

_The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts._

"Hey! You two!"The dream yelled, panting to reach them.

"Who are you?"Duncan asked.

"I'm the Queen's special messenger!"The dream said in between breaths. The dream pulled out an envelope from its messenger bag, which was too big for it.

"Let's see."Isadora and Duncan both opened the envelope at the same time. Dropping the envelope, they felt a card. Pulling it out, they both said, "The Ace of Hearts."

Half a yellow heart was marked on each of the Quagmires' hands, one on Duncan's right, the other on Isadora's left. They also did not notice, like their preceding Alices.

"Hey, Issy, look at the back!"Duncan turned the card over and read:

_You are invited to my palace for brioche and tea._

_Bring the bloody spade sword and the blood-covered diamond song sheet. I already have the clover crown with me._

_If possible, bring back this card for verification from my servant._

_Queen Sunny_

"It's Sunny! She's alive!"Isadora breathed.

"But where are Violet and Klaus?"Duncan asked.

"We'll find out."

* * *

_The fourth Alice were Twins of the Heart,  
Bringing their curiosity to Wonderland,  
Making a door to all kinds of bogus._

"I wonder what Sunny meant by bloody spade sword and blood-covered diamond song sheet..."Duncan murmured as they followed the red path once more.

"Didn't I say we'll fin..."Isadora trailed off, the word finished stuck in her throat.

"What's wro..."Duncan also got the word wrong stuck in his throat. Finally, he rasped, "Whoa."

It was a tall red door, padlocked. When they approached it, a note was stuck on the door. Reading it, Isadora recited,

_To open the blood-red door,  
Look towards the opposite of the floor._

"Opposite of floor? Oh, ceiling!"They both looked up and Isadora nearly shrieked.

It was a cage, a black prison, a see through prison to people looking underneath it. People could see who was trapped in there. That was exactly why Isadora shrieked.

The face that greeted the two was Violet's, her eyes and mouth frozen in an insane grin, blood staining one part of her face. Her hair was tangled and messy. Her dress was extremely tattered and bloody, and no one could recognize her for the inventor they once knew.

"T-that's not Violet! It can't!"Duncan cried.

"But look, Duncan."Isadora pointed to the single thing not covered in blood, which Violet clutched in her left hand. It was an orange satin ribbon, the same one she used to tie her hair to keep it out of her eyes.

Duncan's eyes traveled from the ribbon to the item Violet clutched in her right hand. He nearly gasped, and pointed it out to Isadora, who also tried not to gasp. It was a bloody sword.

"How are we supposed to reach it?"Duncan asked.

"Human ladder!"Isadora replied smugly, climbing up on top of Duncan.

"Gosh... Issy... you're heavy!"Duncan panted, tumbling around trying not to let go of Isadora.

"Quiet Duncan!"Isadora hissed, her hand reaching for the sword through the bars. Creepily, Violet grabbed Isadora's wrist, grinning more. Isadora let out a shriek of terror.

Violet handed her the sword, smile fading. Then she whispered hoarsely, in a voice Isadora could not recognize, "Take... to Sunny..."before slouching in the corner again, grinning hysterically.

"THAT WAS CREEPY!"Isadora yelled as they passed the red door.

"Yeah..."Duncan muttered, dragging the red sword. His half heart turned bloody and red.

* * *

"OK, now who, in their right minds, would plant blue roses?"Isadora asked as they walked between the blue rose bushes.

"Probably an insane wacko."Duncan muttered, plucking a petal off one of the roses. Suddenly, they heard a burst of song, a song with twisted notes.

"I know that voice! Klaus!"Isadora cried, dashing on, with Duncan trying his best to drag the sword and chase Isadora. When Isadora finally stopped, Duncan could see tears falling from his sister's face. Following her eyes to the ground, he could see why.

Klaus' body lay on the ground, blood surrounding him and his wound in the head. A gun and a red rose lay beside him. His eyes were teary, as if crying, and his mouth was slack. His suit was stained with blood.

Isadora merely choked on her tears. Duncan tried his best to comfort her, but to no avail. He decided on giving his sister the red rose beside Klaus. Picking it up, he handed it to his sister, who plucked off all the petals, leaving a stub.

As if on cue, a song burst from Klaus' dead lips.

_The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand._

_Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake._

_That Alice is in the forest,_

_Locked away like a criminal._

_Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed._

"That sounds like Violet!"Duncan said.

_The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland._

_Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world._

_That Alice was a rose,_

_Shot down by a madman._

_He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers._

"That must be Klaus..."Isadora whispered through her tears.

_The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland._

_Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country._

_That Alice was the country's queen,_

_Possessed by a warped dream._

_Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country._

"That must be Sunny!"Duncan said.

_Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush_

_The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts_

_The fourth Alice was t-_

Klaus' mouth fell slack again. Isadora was compelled to shake him senseless and demand the next part of the song.

"Come ON!"Isadora shrieked. "CONTINUE THE SONG!"

Duncan put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Please Issy. Let's just take the song sheet and head for Sunny."

"I want to know who was the fourth Alice..."Isadora choked, muffling sobs.

"We'll know."Then they walked through the nearby blue door.

* * *

Reaching Sunny's castle, they stopped for brioche with the now young woman Sunny. They noted that Sunny had changed, but not in cooking skills.

"We'd best leave now. We need to go, Queen Sunny."Isadora curtseyed, Duncan bowed.

"Hand over the sword and the song sheet."Sunny said, but added, "Please?"

"Here."Duncan handed over the sword, and Isadora took one last glance at the song sheets, before handing it over to Sunny.

* * *

_Big Sister is tough,_

"OK, to get out of here, I say we bust out of that yellow door!"Isadora proclaimed.

_little brother intelligent,_

"No, Issy!"Duncan protested. "We'll bounce back! Let's find the key!"

_They were close to being the true Alice but..._

"Psst. Need to get out?"a voice whispered.

"Yeah."Duncan whispered back.

"I've got a trick. You see that heart on your hand?"

Duncan looked at it. His vision was blurred, thus making it seem like his heart was complete instead of half. "Yeah?"

"You need that to open the door. Your sister has it too."Duncan looked at Isadora's hands, her left hand with a half heart.

"What of?"

"Ya see, you need only one heart, and exactly ONE heart to pass. Your sister has an extra half. You need to get rid of it."

"How?"

"Kill her!"

"SHE'S MY SISTER!"

"Do you want to get out of what?"

"FINE!"Duncan walked behind his sister, a tear falling down his face. "Sorry, Isadora."And he shot Isadora.

Carrying Isadora's corpse, he walked up to the door. Sadly the door did not open.

"Why won't it open?"Duncan cried. "You said it would open when I killed my sister!"

"Ah, but you have only HALF of the heart. Your sister has the other."Duncan watched in horror as his sister's half heart faded away. "NO!"

To this day, Duncan wanders the land, carrying Isadora's corpse, in hopes of escaping Wonderland.

_Now they'll never wake from their dream,_

_They were to wander Wonderland endlessly._


End file.
